Advanced Kanto Adventures
by RadarMageTrainer
Summary: A new generation of Trainers begin their journeys in Kanto. The year is 2105. What will happen? What new dangers will Kanto present? SYOC form on bio.


**Hello all. It's been forever since I've written, so I've decided to start with a clean slate and write new stuff. This will probably be SYOC, and I'll put the form on my bio later. PM me OCs. Anyways, I have no clue where this will go so please bear with me and give it a try. Thanks!**

It is the year 2105. A lot has changed over the last century, and Kanto was completely revolutionized. Generations of Trainers had come and gone, and it was time for the next one to rise up and become champions. Speaking of which…

A young set of twins were just waking in the town of Pallet. Their names were Kayden and Zaira Young. Today was their fated day, the one where they would begin their Pokemon journey.

Being twins, they'd agreed on travelling together. But first, they had to receive their starters from Professor Gary Oak III, the grandson of the legendary Gary Oak and great-grandson of Samuel Oak.

They got up, got dressed, said their goodbyes to their parents, and headed out the door.

Kayden was a young boy of tan complexion. He had deep green eyes, brown hair, and a slightly muscular build for his age. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt with a black Pokeball design on it under a red hoodie that had the same design on it.

Zaira was similar in looks. She also had forest green eyes, but her hair was of a lighter shade. She had a slight frame, and wore a loose red blouse and blue skirt with the same design found on her brother's clothes.

"So, Zaira. I know you already know this, but Bulbasaur is mine."

"Fine by me. I'm taking Charmander. But you know, with all the migration of Pokémon lately, Professor Oak has every starter available I think."

"Oh, really? Well, we'll just have to see what's available. We're not the only two getting our starters today, ya know."

Shortly thereafter, the two had reached the lab.

"Whew, every time I look at it, I have to take a minute."

"Well of course! You know that this is one of the most technologically advanced laboratories in the world!"

"There you go again, all about the facts and research sis."

"Hey! You're lucky I know my stuff! If not, you'd be outta luck on your journey."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kayden said, waving her off and entering the lab.

The lab was gigantic, to say the least. Computer monitors lined the walls, displaying all sorts of information about the region, its Pokémon, everything.

"Ah, welcome! You must be new Trainers! You're early!" The man in the white lab coat said. He bore a striking resemblance to Gary Oak, or at least what was seen in the textbooks in Trainer's School.

"You must be Professor Oak! I'm Zaira Young and this is my brother, Kayden," Zaira said, motioning toward her stupefied twin.

Kayden kept studying the monitors and their information, completely oblivious to his sister's conversation with the professor.

"Earth to Kayden! Pay attention!" Zaira yelled, snapping Kayden out of his daze.

"Whoops, sorry bout that Prof! Anyways, when can I get my Bulbasaur?"

"Already have the one you want picked out, eh? Well, that may be a challenge for you then." Oak said.

"Why is that? Did someone already take Bulbasaur?" Kayden said, panicking.

"Haha, no, but you must wait till the other Trainers arrive. Also, I don't plan on giving you your starter, you must find it." The professor declared.

"Find them? What do you mean by that?" Zaira questioned.

"I've hidden the starters in their Pokeballs all over my ranch. Once everyone gets here, it will be your first job as a Trainer to find the starter you want."

"But your ranch is huge! There's no way we'll be able to find them!" The twins complained.

"If you know anything about typing and such, it will help you in your search. A Trainer must have a well of knowledge to raise and train Pokemon. Now, let us wait for the others and then you may begin your search."

**Alright, a bit shorter than I thought it would be, but that's okay. Hopefully you all will enjoy this. Remember to review and tell me what I can improve upon, and submit your OCs! The form is on my bio!**


End file.
